


【HOZI】完全归属

by xxxilingt



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxilingt/pseuds/xxxilingt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【HOZI】完全归属

李知勋醒过来之后发现自己被蒙着双眼吊了起来，他挣扎了几下，双脚无力的在空中乱晃。  
“有人吗？”回答自己的只有空荡的回音。  
他努力的回忆起，自己不是明明正在工作室认真的研究接下来的日程，突然感觉头脑一晕，再醒来就在这了。  
这究竟是怎么回事？  
“醒了？”那人故意压低嗓子。  
李知勋听着离自己越来越近的脚步声，觉得这声音莫名有些熟悉。  
“你要干什么？”李知勋又挣扎了几下。  
“嘘……”  
双腿被来人大力地分开，饶是经常训练的李知勋也有些吃痛。  
“你……你不要乱来……”  
“害怕了？”那人带着些得意，边说边往李知勋的身体里塞着跳蛋。  
“你……”反抗的话还没说出口，一根阴茎就闯了进来。  
“唔……”这一下就到达了喉咙，刺激的李知勋眼泪不自觉的流了出来，打湿了眼前的黑布。  
“来试试最大频率吧。”  
李知勋被跳蛋刺激的小腿乱蹬，但每挣扎一下左不过是增加了跳蛋摩擦自己敏感点的机会。  
就在李知勋感觉自己要高潮的时候，那个人却停下了动作。他缓缓地把跳蛋从李知勋体内拔了出来，“是不是快要射了啊？”  
“你……”气得李知勋在空中转圈圈。  
那个人把李知勋停下来，就一插到底，开始了自己的活塞动作。  
“慢…慢一点…”李知勋的声音都染上了哭腔，“求求你不要…内…我……”  
“是Omega是么？”啪的一声打在了李知勋的屁股上。  
李知勋哭着点点头。  
“不内射也行，答应我任何条件。”  
“唔…啊…”  
那个人见李知勋犹豫，就加大了抽插力度，把他的生殖腔操开了一个小口。  
“不要！我答应！我答应！”李知勋着急的赶紧回答。  
那个人在身后轻笑一声，往外退了两分，“乖乖的哈。”然后李知勋一下子就在空中被翻了过来，全身着力点只有和那个人交合的下半身，他努力的想要不去依赖对方，可是已经被操软的身子根本不受自己控制。  
“你要是自己往下坐到生殖腔可不怪我哦！”  
“你……卑鄙……”  
果然，李知勋感觉那个人又快操到自己生殖腔了，赶紧抬了抬身子，可是这样又会碰到自己敏感点，在进退两难之际，李知勋脑子一片空白地高潮了，白浊的液体射了出来，他也不知道射在哪里，是不是射到了对方的身上。想着被人盯着操射了的全过程，李知勋羞耻地又不受控制的流下了眼泪。  
可是不容李知勋反应，在他高潮应期身子还在颤抖的时候，那人又开始新一轮的进攻。  
“不…等…会坏的……呜呜……”李知勋被撞的一句完整的话都说不出，只剩下哭腔的呻吟从鼻子哼出。  
不知过了多久，李知勋觉得自己嗓子都喊哑了，那个人才肯从自己身体里退出来，射在自己的大腿根上。  
“爽么？”那个人抚摸着自己的头发。  
李知勋哼哼唧唧的说不出来话，心想着不能因为对方的温柔而忘了这个人其实是绑架自己的人。  
这么想着，李知勋就睡了过去。

再醒来，李知勋就趴在自己的办公桌上，手边还是昨晚自己填的歌词，只是天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
“难不成是梦？”李知勋掐了掐自己。  
可是手腕上的红痕和疲倦的身子分明告诉自己，昨晚发生的一切都是真实的。  
李知勋正想着，工作室的密码锁嘀哩哩的响。  
“知勋，我来给你带早点了。”是权顺荣。  
李知勋听到这个声音顿了一下，匆忙地把受伤的手往袖子里缩。  
“权顺荣你很闲么？每天早上都来找我。”李知勋装作刚工作完的样子。  
“忙也要来见知勋啊！”权顺荣露出笑容，“快来趁热吃饭啦！”  
李知勋看着前后收拾的权顺荣，突然心里一暖。  
“喂。”  
“嗯？”  
李知勋搂着权顺荣的脖子就踮着脚亲了上去。  
“不会变声就干脆别说话，笨死了。”  
权顺荣一听就知道什么都骗不过李知勋，凑到李知勋的耳边，轻声的说，“那知勋答应我的哦，什么姿势都行！”  
“权！顺！荣！”

[一个彩蛋]

李知勋又一次醒来之后被蒙着眼吊在了半空。  
“权顺荣！你在哪！放我下来！个混蛋！”  
这次没有回答，就被人直接贯穿，李知勋只一下就射了。  
“权顺荣…”  
“叫老公！”  
“唔唔…老…公……轻一点……”  
“知勋我想进生殖腔。”  
“呜呜呜…权顺荣……你温柔一点……你混蛋……”  
“好不好嘛！”权顺荣又加大了身下的力度。  
“唔…嗝…”打着哭嗝的李知勋根本没意识拒绝。  
更加紧致的小口吸得权顺荣太阳穴突突的跳。  
“知勋，好爽！”  
当然爽的不止有权顺荣，李知勋也爽的又一次射了出来。  
“知勋，你准备好给我生孩子了么？”  
李知勋支支吾吾，心想我说不好你就不射在里面了？  
成结的时候，李知勋全身都在颤抖着，权顺荣亲了亲李知勋被自己咬破的腺体，又掰过了李知勋的头，亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“你终于完全属于我了。”


End file.
